Debauchment of innocence
by Chibinelly
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a troublesome situation, yet again. But this time it was with a seductive raven who wanted to simply have his wicked way with the blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**Debauchment of innocence**

**Rated -**M ( 18 + )

**Warnings -**yaoi, lemon, sasunaru

**Disclaimer -**Naruto completely belongs to Kishimoto. Disagreeing with that fact is simply wishful thinking :-)

**Important -**Those under the age of 18, please click the back page because this story is not for you. This is going to be yaoi fanfic so if you have homophobia , I recommend that you simply ignore this story and forget of it's is the first yaoi fanfic I've willing written and submitted in fanfiction. I've been too shy to start writing one anyway. hehe

Takes place after episode 52 in Naruto Shippunden.

Please **Read and Review ! **And tell me whether you want me to continue the story. I do welcome constructive criticisms as well ! ( as long as they don't carry any insults, on my person *sheepish smile* ) They will be very much appreciated ! ^ ^ Thanks !

* * *

><p>Sky blue eyes slowly peeked beneath long blond lashes. They fluttered for awhile before consciousness steadily flooded in. They snapped wide open as he blinked once, twice trying to recognize his surroundings.<p>

Startled by the unfamiliar setting, he immediately tried to sit up but instantly regretted the sudden action as his head started throbbing painfully. His eyes closed at the intense pain as he fell backwords to the soft material , thankful that it wasn't the hard and cold ground that welcomed him.

"Ahh it hurts like bitch….what happened to me?" Naruto asked himself aloud, as he ran through the fuzziness of his memories, brows furrowing with concentration.

He vaguely felt a presence near him. "Seems like your awake dobe" a dark, silky, disturbingly familiar voice whispered near his ear, the hot breath of air grazing against it, making him visibly shiver and sending a tingling feeling through his whole body.

Only one person and only one voice had the ability to make him react like that. 'It can't be….' were his inner thoughts, as his blue eyes snapped open again and immediately sat up, completely ignoring the throbbing pain. The familiar presence moved again and Naruto was greeted with a pale face hovering very closely over his. "Sa…Sa..Sasuke" Naruto stuttered as his eyes refused to believe what was in front of him.

The raven smirked at the blonde's reaction. He didn't expect this reaction from the dobe. The loud mouth of his was completely silent as he stared at Sasuke as if he was staring at someone who came back from the dead.

A small, tanned hand came in contact with the pale face and Sasuke initially flinched for a second before calmly leaning against the gentle touch. "This is a dream right? It can't be real" Naruto muttered as he continued to stare at the Uchiha.

If he had been a normal person he would have simply rolled his eyes but instead he continued to gaze at the blond with his trademark smirk. "Hn does it feel like a dream Usurakontachi?" he finally asked, getting tired from the Blond's blant refusal of realism.

Sasuke was always a continuing presence in Naruto's disturbing dreams. He either dreamt of horrible and gory situations like Sasuke's mangled corpse held by the deadly Uchiha Itachi or Sasuke simply going towards the darkness and away from his grasp. He always runs and runs adamant at reaching the raven, but always manages to lose himself in the darkness during the process.

It was never like this. No, it really doesn't feel like a dream, not at all. The feeling , the warmth , the tingling feeling through his body and the pain….all these things rebelled against his conclusion that it's not reality but simply a fantasy. A fantasy or a dream which only left him with the pain in his heart.

But that wasn't what he was feeling now. The pain in his heart had disappeared. Instead it was beating so fast and loud that Naruto could say for certain that even Sasuke heard it.

"It ..it is real" Naruto finally managed to utter as his hand fell from the cheek he was gently holding. If Sasuke felt disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth he didn't show it. His composure remained the same as he braced himself for the loud mouth to start working again.

"Wha…What the hell happened to me? Where did you take us to teme? The last I remembered…"The blond's voice trailed off as he tried to remember what exactly happened to him, to land in such a situation.

He remembered easily losing the fight as he fought Sasuke. Sasuke going inside his mindscape and making the baka fox more mad than he normally was. And then everything went dark?

"Where am I?" he repeated a little softly this time, confused.

Sasuke who was intently observing the blond, as one would long for water while stranded in a desert, cocked his head to to the side at the question. "I bought you here. It's not necessary for you to know where exactly you are because your teammates will find you after a few hours" he replied.

Naruto felt anger well up inside of him at the arrogant tone but was calmed down in relief at the raven's words – "Your teammates will find you" That means they are all alive ! Sakura chan , Yamamoto sensai and Sai ! Naruto let a relieved sigh at the revelation.

"Worried about your friends before saving your own skin. Hn…How typical of you dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. The blond glared at him in reponse and stared at the raven for a few seconds. "You won't hurt me Sasuke " he said as if he was stating an obvious fact.

Recalling back at the past memories where he almost killed Naruto, Sasuke inwardly flinched. He vowed himself never to hurt the blond like that again. Even if outwardly showed that he didn't care about his teammate and simply wanted to kill him , Sasuke knew he won't do it again. He couldn't bear to hurt Naruto again.

It had been such a long time since he met the blond. Three years haven't made a huge change on Naruto's surface appearance.

Even if he grew slightly more taller, his slender and lithe frame was still the same. The same cornflower blue eyes stared at him in utter conviction that he won't hurt him. The bright blond hair was slightly longer and it suited him just fine.

The blond was still beautiful, even more so than he imagined. Sasuke allowed a true, small smile to grace his face before it completely completely as if it was never there in the first place. Naruto's blue eyes widened a fraction at the smile but he didn't comment. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to act like an arrogant ass again.

Sasuke knew it was now or never. It was doubtful that he would ever get a chance to be alone with the blond again. He might not even live after his confontration with Itachi.

He immediately pinned the blond's wrists to the ground and moved his face closer to him. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden movement and immediately started to resist the strong grip. But he felt so unnaturally weak. But how? The last time he checked , he was pretty sure he could physically hold himself against the raven.

"What have you done to me bastard?" Naruto growled angrily. "Just injected a little something into your body to assure you won't fight much" Sasuke replied with a smug smirk. Naruto opened him mouth shout at the raven but before he could utter a syllable, Sasuke took his lips in a forceful kiss.

Naruto immediately went slack in the strong grip as his mouth was invaded by a forceful tongue. What the hell ?…...Sasuke was kissing him…willingly? It was certainly not an accident like it was in the past !

After the initial surprise wore off , Naruto started to struggle in the strong grip again. He tried to bite down the offending tongue and Sasuke immediately tore his lips away from Naruto's.

He admired the blond within his grasp. His face was flushed pink exhileration, his pouty pink lips swollen and red , his blue eyes glazed with anger.

"Tsk tsk that was naughty little naru-chan. You shouldn't have done that" Sasuke said playfully.

Naruto blanched at Sasuke playful words. Who the hell was this guy and what the fuck has he done with the emo, emotionless bastard ?

"What…Sasu…What the hell are you doing teme?" Naruto shouted unable to control his surprise and anger.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply as he ripped open Naruto fishnet top with his free hand. Naruto didn't know where the teme has put his precious, orange jacket but at the moment he didn't even care. He started struggling and shouting again. "Stop it !" he shouted. Sasuke immediately stopped and looked into Naruto's eyes angrily.

"Don't you won't this Naruto? Enough with this denial already. Just let me have you " he hissed. Naruto shook his head, "What I want is for you to come back home Sasuke. You can…." He gulped ,"I'll be yours as long as you want if you come back. Sasu..please !" he begged.

Sasuke was tempted from Naruto's words. But he couldn't. He had no ties to Konoha, expect for Naruto. He can't just give up his ambition and follow the blond. He has to be strong enough to take care of Itachi first. And if he just might come out of it alive, then he might take up on the blond's suggestion.

"You know I can't Naruto. I have to avenge my clan. I will kill Uchiha Itachi. That's why I trained so hard for. That's why I had to leave the village, in the first place" he replied gently.

"But Sasuke you can train in the village as well. You don't have to be with that freaky snake bastard for that" Naruto said shaking his head.

Sasuke eyes turned hard again. "You know I won't come back to Konoha until I fulfill my revenge Naruto. I already took this decision when I left the village. Mabye after I avenged my clan , maybe if I'll be alive then I might come back"

"No ! You wont die ! I wont let you ! I'll help you Sasuke ! I'll help you avenge your clan. Please don't leave me again ! Not again, please !" Naruto begged refusing to simply accept Sasuke's words.

"You have no idea how much I wish to take up on your offer Naruto. I do not wish to leave you as well. But my path is not easy and this is something I have to do myself. I have to be strong enough to defeat Itachi. And it will be an unattainable goal it I stay in the village" he said and he released Naruto's wrists to cup the tanned face.

He leaned his forehead against Naruto and whispered, his voice strangely soft "Please just for today. Let me have you. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to be with you again…"

Naruto tore his eyes from the memerizing dark black orbs. He was tempted…so tempted to give in….After all he always wanted this. But Sasuke….Sasuke…He never expected Sasuke to desire him the way he did. Even if Sasuke was forever out of his grasp, he wanted him to be in the village. Maybe marry Sakura-chan eventually and have many pink haired baby Uchias. ( It always managed to humor the blond haired shinobi no matter how painful the actual thought of Sasuke wanting nothing to do with him was ) And he'll watch from the sidelines…Happy for them….Happy because Sasuke was happy. Not the revenge obsessed avenger he was now, but truly happy.

But this….this is like his heart's desire handed down on a silver platter. How could he say no? The thought of Sasuke desiring him, wanting him so much that the arrogant teme resorting to actually beg. How could he simply refuse?

Naruto's cheeks flushed and pink and his big blue eyes took one look at the captivating black orbs again, before softly whispering a "Yes…"

* * *

><p>AN : Well that' it for the first chapter ! Tell me if you want to continue with the actual lemon ! I hope you like it :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating – **M (18+)

**Disclaimer – **No I will neither claim nor own the rights to Naruto. It'll always belong to Kishimoto

**Important- **Those under the age of 18 and those who have homophobia, I recommend that you simply click the back page, ignore this and forget of it's existence because this is yaoi story served with lemonade ^ ^

I'm really sorry for being late to upload the new chapter. I really appreciate your reviews! You guys motivated me to write this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you all will enjoy it!

Please **Read and Review! **Your reviews are very much appreciated!  
><strong><br>To my anonymous reviewers**

**Winged in Crimson – **Thanks! Here is the new update.

**Titrace –** Thank you !

**annita grace – **Thank you ! Here is the new update! I tried my best to improve my grammar and spelling. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Debauchment of innocence <strong>

**Chapter 2 **

**~*~By – Chibinelly~*~**

Naruto's cheeks flushed pink and his big blue eyes took one look at those captivating orbs again before softly whispering a "Yes…"

That was all the approval Sasuke needed before he started devouring his kitsune's plump, pink lips once more.

This time Naruto offered no resistance to the demanding kiss, letting the Uchiha taste every corner and crevice of his mouth. He remained compliant against the dominating tongue for awhile before shyly letting his own tongue out to play.

Sasuke's lips left his mouth to land on his throat and his teeth started to suck on a patch of skin while his hands fiddled with Naruto's pants.

A moan left the blonde's lips and Sasuke inwardly smiled, pleased that his Naruto was so sensitive to his touch. He left the blonde's slender throat to admire the red, swollen mark of possession on his dobe.

Seeing the normally loud and demanding blonde lying beneath him, vulnerable, compliant, submissive and moaning like a bitch in heat just because of him, gave Sasuke a sense of power, as potent as the one he got, when he was finally able to achieve his sharringun.

The rush of power gave rise to his dark desire to completely possess the blonde, as soon as possible. Without a moment of hesitation, he immediately pulled off the blonde shinobi's pants.

However, he halted his task when he noticed Naruto's orange boxers with pictures of ramen bowls all over. An amused chuckle left his lips as he took in the obnoxious boxers.

Naruto, who was feeling almost drunk with passion at Sasuke's kisses and touches, immediately regained his senses at that chuckle.

"Even here dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto glared and his cheeks heavily flushed. "Wha…what the hell teme…" he muttered angrily and started to resist the Uchiha's strong hold on him again.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared as soon as it appeared, with the blonde's resistance. "None of that" he whispered icily and yanked the boxers off the long, tanned legs. Naruto yelped and reached for his boxers back in embarrassment.

Sasuke pinned the blonde's arms above his head and said huskily "Don't try to hide yourself from me. I want to touch you, kiss you, lick you, suck you all over" letting his eyes travel down the blonde's naked, lean form.

Naruto averted his eyes, too mortified by Sasuke's revelation and seeing those lustful, black orbs practically devouring his appendage and his rear.

Sasuke took one look at the hard cock and quickly contemplated that he's going to let his blonde come once without a single touch on his member.

"Raise your legs!" he commanded darkly. Naruto glared at the teme's arrogance to command him as if he was a slave and opened his mouth to talk back. However one glance at the dark and dominating gleam in Sasuke's eyes was enough for him to decide not to risk it.

He raised his legs up to his chest and held them by his hands displaying his tight little hole to the raven's lustful gaze and letting him admire the blonde's flexibility.

"Do not try to touch yourself or I will bind your hands!" the Uchiha warned before going down on the blonde.

He took a moment to admire the round backside, the heavy balls and the pink puckered virgin entrance. Soon it'll be filled with his member…..but that'll come a little later. He was going to make Naruto come at least two times this night.

While he was planning all those wicked and sinful things he could do to that cute little backside which was at his complete mercy for the whole night, Naruto grew more and more nervous and embarrassed. "Teme…don't stare…just…just do something, please!" he shouted unable to hold himself back any longer.

Sasuke took a look at the flushed pink cheeks, watery blue eyes, and red kiss swollen lips, the completely debauched look on the blonde's face and smirked. How utterly edible the little blond looked! As Naruto started to open his loud mouth again he dived in to the pink puckered entrance.

He massaged around the opening with his tongue first, letting Naruto get used to the feeling. Oh he knew very well that Naruto reeked of innocence. Thus he would prepare his blonde thoroughly before taking his virginity. He had sworn not to harm the little kitsune again after he almost killed him in the unsuccessful attempt to achieve the Mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto felt almost uncomfortable to have something down there. He has never put something in there before and he was really nervous about the whole thing despite his own desire to go through with it.

As Naruto relaxed his muscles a little, Sasuke immediately dived his tongue inside the opening and Naruto moaned in response. He started to fuck the pink opening with his tongue as Naruto started to thrust his hips against the invading tongue.

Sasuke took a firm hold on Naruto's legs and held them still while his right hand went to the blonde's mouth and held three fingers to his mouth.

Naruto stared at the fingers for awhile, his hazy mind unable to comprehend what he was supposed to do with them. "Suck" came the command and the blond took the pale long fingers in his mouth to wet them properly.

Sasuke watched the pretty pink lips sucking on his fingers as if they were a delicious treat and imagined those lips elsewhere. 'No now isn't the time' he told himself as he pulled the fingers away from the mouth before he came from his wicked thoughts then and there.

Sasuke widened the puckered hole with his fingers and thrusted one finger inside and started thrusting it in and out. Then, he took out his fingers and pulled at the hole with his thumbs.

"Sa..Sasu…please… don't pull it so much...hurts" Naruto whimpered throwing a pleading look at the raven.

Sasuke darkly glared at the blond and inserted the two thumbs inside the quivering hole. "Ahhhh !" Naruto screamed at the unexpected invasion. "I will do as I please. Now that you've given me permission to do anything, don't presume you will have any control over this" the Uchiha said darkly and Naruto nodded his head in compliance surprised and afraid of the raven's sudden change in demeanor.

Is this what the curse seal is doing to Sasuke? It's making him darker and ever so dominant. It might also be the animal instincts that come with the second release of the seal and Naruto decided not to risk it by refusing to obey the Uchiha.

A look of softness returned to the hardened black orbs as his thumbs stopped widening the entrance. His tongue started to gently fuck the opening again as if apologizing for the harsh actions.

Naruto muscles started to relax again as pleasure started to return as soon as the fear slowly ebbed away. The long finger returned and started to thrust in and out again. Then came two fingers and Naruto gave out a small pained moan. But still it felt good, painfully good. He moaned again and this time it was in pleasure.

Sasuke inwardly smiled and started to fuck the blond by all three fingers. Naruto's member was already so hard and red without a single touch and Sasuke was more determined to make the blond come with just tongue and figure fucking.

His fingers and tongue thrusted in and out of the convulsing whole respectively and Naruto (to Sasuke's immense pleasure) started to moan his name. "Sasu…Sasuke…faster ! Ahhhh Sassuke" Naruto moaned trying to thrust his hips into the raven's mouth but being unable to move because of the strong grip on his thighs. His hand desperately wanted to jerk off his member but Sasuke warned him to keep his hands away. So he was determined to resist the temptation.

"Sasuke I'm gonn…going to come!" Naruto shouted in a strangled sound trying his best to hold off coming before his received the permission. "Then come Naruto" Sasuke said with s pleased smirk as Naruto finally released his load with a loud moan of the Uchiha's name.


End file.
